Broken Krystle (1988)
Blake is frantically searching for Krystle as he fears that "it" has begun. Blake's attempt to find Krystle have been thwarted by Krystina's scream, a truck that pulls in front of Blake's car while he is in hot pursuit, and a hooker that Blake mistakens for Krystle when he goes to the seedier parts of Denver. In fairness, that woman may not be a hooker but why Blake thought his wife could possibly be wearing a leather mini-skirt is beyond me. While in pursuit, Blake attempts to get into contact with a Dr. Hampton who is well aware of Krystle's medical condition. The first day on the Krystle search is a dead end. Blake decides to visit Jeff at the campaign headquarters and enlists his discreet help to get the police involved. Jeff is willing to help and does not seem to question what is wrong with Krystle. Jeff also informs Blake of the recount he is demanding. While Blake is looking for Krystle, it appears that Sean Rowan was the one shot in the struggle between he and Dex. Alexis is so distraught that her own husband hated her so much that he tried to kill her on multiple occasions, that she agrees to spend a few days in Los Angeles with Dex to clear her head. The grieving Alexis later becomes intoxicated, professes her love for Dex and offers to carry him into the bedroom for a passionate night. Unable to lift Dex, Alexis passes out on the floor. Dex does make up for it the next day, by forcing Alexis into the bathtub with him. Before demanding the recount, Jeff has another problem with which to deal. Sammy Jo has came to his apartment while Jeff is having sex with Fallon. Fallon sneaks out of the apartment and decides to return to wish Jeff a good morning. Fallon notices the champagne and pretends to be surprised over the proposal. When Fallon notes there is nothing more to say, Sammy Jo let's her know that she can say "good-bye". And with that Fallon, bids the newly engaged couple adieu and leaves Jeff in an incredibly awkward position. Sammy Jo already sensing there are problems is enraged when Jeff does not return her call in the first day of their engagement. No one can seem to find Steven. He let to his father a letter on his desk but it was not found yet. Dana returns after she pretty much sabotaged Adam's chances of getting custody of the child he had with the surrogate Karen Atkinson. Returning to the mansion drunk, Adam is determined to work things out with Dana, who is ready to leave, just so can he win custody of his child. Dana wants nothing of it, but somehow succumbs to having sex with the intoxicated Adam. Then she sneaks out of the mansion once he passes out. Dr. Hampton finally returns Blake's call and tells him to bring Krystle to Los Angeles as soon as possible but not to jump to any conclusions about her condition. Blake would like to except for the fact that he can't find Krystle. Dr. Hampton warns that they must find her because who knows of what Krystle is capable. Blake is not the only one looking for Krystle the next morning. Sammy Jo storms over to Jeff's apartment at 6 a.m. because he did not return her call and quickly figures out there is something wrong with Krystle. She notes that Krystle liked going to this lake and Jeff drives her out there. At the lake, they find tire tracks and Krystle's diary. In the distance, Jeff notices a body floating in the lake, and the two cry out, fearing that it may be Krystle. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington (credit only) * John James ... Jeff Colby * Gordon Thomson ... Adam Carrington * Michael Nader ... Dex Dexter * Heather Locklear ... Sammy Jo Reece * Emma Samms ... Fallon Carrington Colby * Leann Hunley ... Dana Waring Carrington * Joan Collins ... Alexis Colby rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Jack Bannon ... Dennis Champlin * Ben Piazza ... Dr. Charles Hampton * Virginia Hawkins ... Jeanette Robbins * Jack Murdock ... Janitor * Mitchell Edmonds ... Detective Coe * Jessica Player ... Krystina Carrington * Ben Mittleman ... Jerry * Brandon Bluhm ... L.B. Carrington Colby * Justin Burnette ... Danny Carrington * Carl Ciarfalio ... Truck Driver * Marsha Clark ... Doctor Susan Aames * M.E. Loree ... Cindy * Marcus K. Mukai ... Sam * Jenny Pharis ... Lauren Constance Colby (uncredited) Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive produce * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * David Paulsen .... executive supervising producer * Dennis Hammer .... producer * Tim King .... associate producer Info Alert * Linda Evans (Krystle) does not appear in this episode. Leann Hunley (Dana) departs the cast and makes her final appearance on the show. * Beginning with this episode, ABC moved "Dynasty" from its Wednesday time slot to the Thursday 9:00 p.m. time slot, where it faced "Cheers" (and "Dear John") on NBC. * This episode is the most watched episode of the season. Production details * Filming Locations: Warner Hollywood studios; Ventura Farms (Thousand Oaks); Paradise Cove Pier, Paradise Cove, 28128 Pacific Coast Highway (Malibu). * Dana was not included in the first draft of the script. She was supposed to be featured in the next episode but for unknown reasons her last scene was eventually advanced.